Meet Sasuke and Sakura
by PamyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke é vocalista de uma banda de rock... Sakura é medica... Sasuke é viciado em adrenalina... Sakura nunca nem andou de moto... São totalmente apostos, mas e se Sakura fosse super fã da banda de Sasuke? descubram!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Sasuke and Sakura **

Conheça Haruno Sakura:

Com seus 21 anos de idade Haruno Sakura cursa medicina, e agora esta estagiando num dos hospitais mais importante em Tóquio. Sakura é um prodígio, sempre consegue surpreender seus superiores com sua rapidez e eficiência. Sakura desde a adolescência é fã da banda de rock Taka. Ela nunca tinha gostado muito de rock, mas quando perdeu seu pai em um acidente de carro e ouviu uma musica no radio a caminho do funeral, não conseguiu parar de pensar naquela musica que tinha um significado tão puro, tão profundo. Ela tem tatuado desde os 19 anos o nome Taka no pescoço e o nome do pai nas costas, uma ironia já que sempre teve pavor de agulha. Sua mãe nunca lhe deu muita atenção, por isso é muito ligada em sua tia Kushina, mãe de seu amigo Naruto. A herança que seu pai lhe deixou foi bastante razoável e deu muito bem para pagar seus estudos e viagens para intercâmbios, quem não gostou nada da historia foi sua própria mãe que lhe tinha dito que estudar é perda de tempo, na verdade ela queria o dinheiro para gastar com seu novo marido, mas seu pai havia sido bem claro quando colocou em testamento que o dinheiro era dela e deixou para sua mãe a casa apenas. Nos últimos dias mal se agüentava de ansiedade, pois tinha ganhado o ingresso de seu primo Naruto para o show da banda que tinha mudado sua vida, a banda Taka.

Conheça Uchiha Sasuke:

Sasuke tem 22 anos de idade, seu pai é dono de uma empresa muito respeitada de contabilidade, como podem perceber dinheiro nunca foi problema para ele, mesmo assim desde os 18 vem batalhando por si só, não porque seu pai não queira ajudá-lo, mas ele prefere conseguir vencer sem ajuda. Ele vem obtendo muito sucesso em sua carreira de cantor, ele ate tentara seguir o caminho do pai fazendo faculdade de administração de empresas, mas depois de algum tempo se decidiu pela musica. Sasuke montou a banda "Taka" junto com seus amigos de faculdade, seu irmão Itachi lhe da muito apoio, ao contrario de seu pai que quer que ele o substitua um dia na empresa, já que Itachi não vai poder, pois esta em estado terminal de câncer (N/A: juro que não é nada pessoal, eu particularmente amo o Ita-kun, mas achei que seria legal falar um pouco sobre essa doença...). Quando Sasuke descobriu o estado de saúde do irmão ficou muito surpreso, porque Itachi sempre gozou de boa saúde, e também ficou abalado, foi a primeira vez que chorou. Ele compôs uma musica para o irmão, e quando canta sempre se emociona. Sua banda é formada por: Suigtsu, um cara ate legal, mas que às vezes enchia a porra do saco; Juugo,... Hum... Bem esse ai é um mistério, mas o que importa é que toca baixo muito bem; E Karen, afff... Essa não desgruda parece que não cansa de levar toco ¬¬.

Capitulo 1

___Não sei bem dizer se a vida foi injusta comigo, ou se um dia mereceria tal desprezo dela. O único ser que eu amava intensamente, sem medo nem argumentos ou sombra de dúvidas era o mai pai. E por mais que te digam que um dia a dor passa, parece que mentem, pois a cada dia sinto um pedaço de mim se perdendo, se evaporando junto com as lagrimas que caiem sobre minha face. Queria muito ter o apoio de minha mãe, queria que ela me colocasse no colo e sussurrasse que tudo iria ficar bem, sei que parece infantil, mas é difícil encarar tudo sozinha. _

___Estava descendo as escadas com a blusa preferida de papai, quando ela praticamente gritou:_

___- Estudos, estudos! Só sabe fazer isso garota? Pare de ser egoísta e arrume logo um emprego._

___Olhei para a figura impaciente de minha mãe. Eu a conhecia? Essa é a mesma mulher que me deu a vida? Se essas perguntas caíssem em uma prova, com certeza não saberia responder._

___- Sabe que um dia esses estudos renderão bons frutos. - falei magoada com ela._

___- Quando? - Tirou o cigarro da boca e o deixou entre os dedos - O seu inútil pai dizia a mesma coisa, e olha só no que deu. Deixou-nos nessa vidinha medíocre, e ainda por cima coloca tudo no seu nome! Se houvesse um premio de maior barrisse, com certeza seu pai levaria o premio!_

___Soltou uma boa e nojenta gargalhada._

___- Não deveria falar assim dele, ele sempre foi um bom homem._

___Defendi meu pai._

___- Lamento até hoje que se pareça emocionalmente com ele - Deu uma forte tragada no cigarro, e soltou a fumaça perto do meu rosto - Se tivesse meu jeito e inteligência, faria muito sucesso. Mas é fraca. Muito fraca._

___Olhei de cima a baixo para ela e mim repugnei. Como uma mulher de quarenta e nove anos se veste com roupas de moçinha?_

___- Eu tenho vergonha de você, sabia? Como anda pra cima e pra baixo vestida com essas roupas esparafatosas?_

___- E daí? Tem algum problema ou está com inveja?_

___- Eu? Fala sério mãe!_

___- Eu detesto quando me chama assim - Passava a mão na testa._

___- Me desculpe, senhora Haruno! – Debochei - Por que... Deixa pra La..._

___- Ao menos uma vez não seja fraca como e seu pai, e tenha coragem para terminar a frase. – Disse se sentindo superior._

___Sakura não gostando do jeito que sua mãe se referiu ao seu pai, disparou de uma vez:_

___- Por que me odeia tanto? – perguntou com a garganta apertada._

___- Porque você nasceu. – Disse simplesmente, seca e sem emoção na voz._

___Aquelas palavras já não me machucavam mais, ao contrário me faziam entender a realidade da minha vida._

___- Sempre faz perguntas idiotas. Não vai aprender nunca, Sakura?_

___Raiva e magoa. Era tudo que entendia naquele momento._

___- Têm vinte e um anos garota! – continuou - Se toca pra vida e cai de vez na realidade!_

___Apagou a ponta do cigarro em um dos meus livros e saiu._

___Senti-me triste e sozinha, mas não me deixaria abater, a época de ficar para baixo passou pra mim. Agora a única coisa que penso é na minha profissão._

___Fui até o meu quarto, peguei as chaves do carro de papai, um carro não tão dentro da moda e nem fora dela, mas tive muito pena de me desfazer dele, pois ainda tinha seu cheiro, um cheiro forte, me lembrava madeira. Fui para a universidade. Meu refúgio._

___No caminho, liguei o rádio e fiquei apreciando a melodia simples e presente da banda Taka. A voz do vocalista rouca e máscula me fazia viajar e entrar nas mais fascinantes fantasias._

___"Um dia irei conhecê-lo?"._

___Perguntei-me encantada._

___"Não acredito que Naruto conseguiu ingresso vip!... Eu vou conhecê-lo com certeza!_

___Passei a mão no pescoço e massagiei com carinho o lugar da tatuagem. "Taka"._


	2. Chapter 2

___Capitulo 3 – Palhetas e discussões. _

O estacionamento estava lotado, sinal que eu sofreria para estacionar meu carro. Depois de longos minutos encontrei uma vaga e lentamente tentava posicionar meu carro. Percebi que tinha apenas uma vaga, e de repente uma garota ruiva disse:

- Ei garota!

Era impressão minha ou eu conheço essa garota? Ela entrou na frente do meu carro folgadamente. Deu a volta e se baixou, ficando da altura da janela.

- Não me diga que vai querer entrar nessa vaga? – Disse com o nariz empinado.

Me deu nojo sentir o álito dela, tinha cheiro de remédio. Acho que ela usa daqueles produtos pra tirar o mal álito.

- E por que não? - Perguntei desafiando ela.

- Fala sério! – Debochou - Aqui é área vip!

Hum, será que ela é famosa afinal de contas? Bem que notei algumas semelhanças. Desci do carro e fiquei de pé para encará-la. E daí que essa porra é famosa? Hoje estou virada no cão!

- Área vip? – Perguntei, não faz mal perguntar, vai ver ouvi errado...

- Vou mandar a real garota... Aqui só entra carro de verdade, não lata velha!

E deu um chute na frente do carro de papai. Os amigos dela riam divertidos.

- Faça isso mais uma vez e eu torço seu pescoço sua aberração vermelha!

- Me chamou de que? – Quando ela falou isso me lembrei dessa vaca, ela é backing vocal da banda Taka, não tinha lembrado no começo porque ela é nova na banda.

- Do que você ouviu e muito mais se quiser - A enfrentei - Não Queira se achar só porque você é famosa! E saia logo da minha frente se não quiser ser atropelada. – Falei muito irritada.

- Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi?

- Da uma lição nela! - Falou uma das amigas.

- Toquem em mim e eu procuro um por um e fuzilo sem dó nenhuma depois! – Ah, falei mesmo! Pode até ser blefe, mas o que você faria se saísse de casa brigada com a mãe, e vem uma zinha dessa falar merda pro seu lado?

Pensei com vibração. A ruiva continuava me olhando e eu a encarava também.

- Vou deixar passar, mais da próxima não terei piedade! – Ai Deus! Essa porra esta achando que me intimida ¬¬ .

Dizendo se virou em direção a Universidade.

- Perderá seu tempo - Virou-se para me encarar - Se a intenção era me da medo... Saiba que não conseguiu.

Entrei dentro do carro e estacionei na vaga, que tanto arrumou briga. Todos me olhavam boquiabertos. Fechei a porta do carro e sair dali, já tinha perdido quase a primeira aula inteira.

Por sorte meu professor me deixou entrar. Entrei na sala ainda rindo.

"Como fui dizer tantas porcarias?"

Pensava Sakura.

No quarto da banda Taka.

- Está tudo errado!

Dizia um moreno irritado.

- Quero cinquenta toalhas brancas, buffet de qualidade no camarim e não quero receber nenhum fã fora do horário que determinei... Estamos entendido?

- Claro Sasuke.

O homem saiu do local, deixando o rapaz á vontade. Percebendo que se encontrava sozinho, caminhou pelo quarto, abriu seu closet e pegou alguns acessórios: munhequeiras e colares com pingentes de guitarras.

Vestiu uma calça preta, uma camiseta da mesma cor, e um All Star em cores branco e preto. Já arrumado se dirigiu a saída do quarto.

Entrou em um grande palco, onde sua banda se encontrava prontos para ensaiarem.

- Pensei que não vinha mais Sasuke. - comentou Suigtsu o provocando.

- Fica na tua que estou de mau humor!

- Cara, você só anda estressado, tem que relaxar e aproveitar a vida!

Sasuke nada respondeu. Pegou sua guitarra e começou a afiná-la.

- Deixa o Sasuke em paz Suigtsu.

Comentou Juugo.

- Tá bom, ta bom... Que mau humor do caralho de vocês, hein?

O grupo passou tempo em silêncio, somente ajustando o cenário do show e analisando seus instrumentos.

- Que milagre a Karin ainda não ter aparecido - Comentou Sasuke.

- Tá com saudades dela Sasuke? - Perguntou Suigtsu com malícia.

- Nem em sonhos.

- Mas, você transou com ela que eu sei.

- Sim, mas isso não significa que eu goste dela... O último beijo que dei nela quase vomitei. Tinha um horrível gosto de remédio. – Comentou fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Suigtsu e Juugo riram abertamente.

- E depois, tenho planos emocionantes com minhas fãs hoje - Falava Sasuke com malícia – A garota mais bonita que eu ver nesse show, tiro pra subir no palco.

- Lá vem o "Dom Juam" atacando de novo. – Comentou Juugo.

- Sasuke sempre pega as mais gatas. – Disse Suigtsu, fingindo magoa.

- E que culpa eu tenho de ter sido abençoado?

Falou Sasuke, fazendo pose de galã para Suigtsu. Todos riram.

Residência Haruno.

Cheguei em casa exausta. Hoje tive que assistir um parto cesariano e uma cirurgia abdominal. Joguei meus livros em cima do sofá e deitei relaxada.

- Tem comida pronta?

Perguntou minha mãe, enquanto descia ás escadas.

- Acabei de chegar. – Falei em tom de obvio.

- E o que está esperando pra fazer o almoço?

- Eu tive um dia difícil, será que posso relaxar?

- Escute aqui sua santa fingida... Ou anda conforme as regras dessa casa, ou estará na rua!

Levantei-me indignada.

- Essa casa é minha!

- Até parece que vou deixar que o juiz a tire de mim!

- Não tem escolha! Aliás, não entendo o que ainda faz aqui. Papai deixou bem claro no testamento, que eu mandava no dinheiro dele. Você já deveria ter ido embora, junto com aquele homem!

Nessa hora pensei que ela iria me bater, pois ela me olhou com muito mais fúria que das outras vezes.

- Você que vai sair, nem que pra isso eu mesma te despeje! – Disse muito calma, o que a deixava mais assustadora.

- Não vou sair da minha casa. – Eu disse muito segura de minhas palavras. Afinal de contas estava certa, tanto na razão, quanto na lei.

- Ah, não? ... Tenho que admitir que é muito bonita... Então porque não procura um trouxa cheio do dinheiro e cai fora?

- Porque ao contraio de você tenho vergonha na minha cara e sei o meu lugar. Por isso estudo, e a propósito já arrumei uma vaga em um hospital na cidade.

Não fiquei para ver sua reação. Subi as escadas apressada, entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta.

- Desgraçada! Como papai se envolveu com uma mulher dessas?

Andei de um lado pro outro.

- Se o Sasuke um dia me convidasse para ir com ele eu iria sem pensar duas vezes. – Ao mesmo tempo em que falava acariciava sua tatuagem – Hum, pensando bem agora, se aquela ruiva é da banda dele, será que ele estuda na mesma Universidade que eu? Rsrsrs... Até parece!

Dormiu ouvindo uma musica que Sasuke compôs para seu irmão.

Continua...


End file.
